Missing Piece
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Dirty Myu : Saito Takumi Aoiyagi Ruito. Es mi primer trabajo, y quizá el último de los de TeniMyu .


Titulo: Missing Piece

Pareja : Dirty Myu

Genero:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahí estaba de nuevo sentado en la silla dándole la espalda al espejo y el tocador para cruzarse de piernas, apoyar su sien en su mano y su codo en la plataforma de madera del tocador, de nuevo le estaba mirando, de nuevo estaba estudiándolo, de nuevo él estaba en sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en la nada recordando ese menudo cuerpo de apenas 16 años, y su mente estaba trabajando en como hacer que ese niño no dejara de ser niño, pero a la vez, en como ser para él su única protección, se para él el todo que lo protegiera, cuidara, mimara y le enseñara todo.

Era difícil.

Era quizá pedir demasiado.

Entre sus pensamientos saló el reproche y la aberración del por qué seguía queriendo a ese niño de 16 años, él podía conseguir a quien se le pegara la gana dependiendo de que gusto tuviera, ya fuera hombre o mujer, realmente era algo que no le preocupaba, se había acostumbrado a ver tantas cosas y ser de mente tan abierta que podía hacer esas películas con tintes homosexuales y no le molestaba para nada.

De hecho se "metía" tanto en el personaje y en la historia que se atrevía a seducir verdaderamente al que fuera su coprotagonista en aquella novela que fueran a realizar y llevar a la pantalla, dado el caso de Kotani, al principio el chico se negó rotundamente a que la relación entre ellos fuese más allá de lo profesional y fuera del guión establecido.

Sin embargo no tardó más de dos meses para estar en su cama.

Otro ejemplo notable fue el propio Aiba, quien en realidad no fue su objetivo, más bien fue objetivo del chico castaño, cosa que sinceramente le habían conmocionado, supuestamente él era el seductor, el sensual, el tensai…

Sonrió suavemente al recordar lo que había pasado esa semana antes de comenzar a grabar Sakumoto, debía de admitirlo que le había agarrado desprevenido, pero no al grado de negarlo o evitarlo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el departamento de Aiba compartiendo más que caricias sencillas.

El chiste era que ahora tenía por objetivo y no tan objetivo a cierto escuincle mocoso y ruidoso de 16 años, que comenzaba a metérsele por entre los ojos haciendo que pensara más de la cuenta en cosas tan estúpidas que nunca creyó pensar.

En como conquistar.

Sabía seducir, sabía enloquecer y a la vez sabía como poseer algo que deseara, pero enamorar, conquistar, todo eso estuvo fuera de consideración siempre, para alguien como él con una carrera tan talentosa con compromisos de aquí a allá, películas de alta tensión como las llegaría a llamar su madre y muy remunerado trabajo de actor. No tenía tiempo para pensar en pequeñeces como esas.

Pero ahí estaba de necio por tercera o cuarta vez en menos de tres horas que había estado esperando a que le dijeran que ya saliera para comenzar una grabación, una película nueva, algo más para su cabeza.

Aventó un bonche de hojas donde estaba escrito el guión de su siguiente trabajo, siempre había sido tan agraciado con una retención de cosas tan sorprendente que al momento de darle el guión en tres horas ya lo tenía casi memorizado, en un día ya estaba completamente perfecto y no necesitaba leer o tener algún tipo de nota por algún sitio para recordar lo que tenía que decir o hacer en cada momento.

Pero había algo que no lo dejaba concentrarse, el guión ya estaba tatuado en su cabeza, el vestuario estaba completo, todo estaba perfectamente planeado, nada podía salir mal, pero había algo que no lo dejaba en paz, de nuevo el recordar a cierto niño ruidoso.

Volvió a suspirar y se preguntó cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo vio de cerca, aquella vez que se le acercó para memorizar las canciones o para practicar las coreografías que les tocaría juntos, ponerse de acuerdo y en el proceso conocerse….

En el proceso, metérsele en los sesos.

Se levantó frustrado de su asiento para golpear un par de veces la pared y miró su teléfono móvil ahí sobre el tocador al lado del maquillaje y lo tomó haciendo sonar los múltiples llaveros que traía colgados del aparato, quedándosele viendo exactamente a un pequeño Oshitari y un pequeño Gakuto que estaban tomados de las manos sonrientes.

Ese llavero se lo regalaría el causante de sus ahora pensamientos y sus ratos de poca concentración Aoyagi Ruito.

El último día de las grabaciones del CD que sacarían juntos, exactamente grabaron su canción de ellos y de nadie más, no la cantaron en el musical, nadie más la escucharía más que en el CD, así que podía ser que fuera una canción personal.

Missing Piece

Cuando terminaron de escuchar la canción editada tres días después, definitivamente se sintieron satisfechos, en ese momento, Aoyagi le entregaría aquel hermoso llavero envuelto en una cajita color plateada con un moño rojo, minutos después les anunciaron que tenían que grabar un mensaje de al menos diez minutos donde estuviesen hablando acerca del CD.

Todo parecía haber terminado, cuando Aoyagi se giró a verlo.

-Gracias por todo, Takumi-san.- y le hizo una reverencia.

Takumi se le quedó mirando y no respondió nada, el pequeño no lo tomó a mal y simplemente se fue contento de ahí a su siguiente trabajo, he ahí el por que abandonaba el casting de la película Live Action de Prince of Tennis.

Takumi también canceló su actuación por trabajo extra.

Soltó el celular cuando el recuerdo terminó, dejándolo sobre el asiento donde antes permanecía sentado y negó con la cabeza, después sonrio.

-Ore tachi wa Missing Piece mada tarinai … -dijo suavemente mientras veía ahora su reflejo en el espejo, sabía perfectamente que el pequeño Aoyagi estaba vedado a sus garras y a sus seducciones, pero por lo menos mantendría ese contacto con él como lo llevaba hasta ahora.

En ese instante, el móvil sonó, era un mensaje de texto precisamente de aquel Gakuto encarnado.

_Takumi-san, sé que has de estar trabajando, pro quería decirte que el fin de semana me escaparé del trabajo, te parece si nos vemos para comer?_

Takumi levantó una ceja y después se dispuso a responder.

_Medio día en el restaurante de siempre. Missing Piece._

No tardó en dejar el celular de nuevo en el sofá para arreglarse por enésima vez el cabello cuando volvió a sonar.

_Missing Piece Takumi-san, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, nos vemos._

Estaba por contestar cuando…

-Saitoh-.san, es hora de salir a escena…-así como apareció su manager, así desapareció detrás d de la puerta, sonriendo dejó el teléfono móvil en su lugar y se fue a trabajar, ya tendría tiempo para llamar a ese escuincle y que le dijera las cosas de ya.

Lo que menos llegaba a tener Takumi con Ruito, era precisamente eso, paciencia.

Tres días pasaron exactamente y el mayor seguía pensando en las tonterías de siempre pero ahora se sumaba ese "Tengo algo importante que decirte"… temía saberlo como también le urgía saberlo, quizá tenía novia, o quizá tenía un gran proyecto fuera de Japón, o quizá…

Tantas cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza y todas implicaban que el pequeño se alejara aún más de lo que ya estaba, suspirando hondamente simplemente despejó su mente, estaba a cinco minutos de llegar al restaurante y verlo, aunque seguramente como era costumbre en el menor, llegaría tarde por lo menos unos quince minutos después de lo acordado.

Sonrió

Al llegar al restaurante, de inmediato fue atendido ignorando a las personas delante de él para ser guiado hasta una mesa reservaba en una de las partes más exclusivas del lugar, cosa que le hizo sentirse aún peor y sus pensamientos y suposiciones volvieron a recobrar vida en su cerebro.

Metido en sus pensamientos y en el como sería su vida sin mensajes o llamadas ce Ruito a deshoras de la noche o a mediados de su trabajo que le causaban tranquilidad, le hacían sonreír muy aparte de regañarlo por hacerlo, estaba completamente asustándole la idea, pero…

-Takumi-san… Takumi-san!...

-Ah… Ah?... Ah!...

-Estabas perdido, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo estaba pensando en mis cosas.

-Discúlpame, Takumi-san, seguro has de tener mucho trabajo y yo te pedí que vinieras.

-No te preocupes RuiRui, no tendía trabajo hoy, bien, ¿Qué tienes que decir?

-A-ahh… bueno… etto… -

Fue imaginación del mayor o el menor se sonrojo al grado de bajar la mirada y renegarle a sus ojos, Takumi se alarmó de cierta manera.

-¿Estas bien Ruito?

-S-si!... solo que … es algo… difícil de decir… -el mayor levantó una mirada para acercarse a él.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-Ese es el problema… que no quiero perder todo eso.

-No te entiendo

-Bueno… Takumi-san… sa-sabes que te admiro mucho, verdad?

-Me lo has dicho un par de veces…

-Y que te aprecio también mucho.

-Sí, me lo has dicho… ¿a que viene todo esto?

-Takumi-san… creo que… yo… te quiero.

O fue la impresión de Takumi o el pequeño estaba temblando.

-Vamonos… -Takumi son decir nada siquiera se levantó de su asiento, sin ordenar sin nada en el restaurante, nada, simplemente se levantó dándole la orden al menor que sin siquiera poner objeción se levantó a seguirlo.

La caminata directa al departamento del mayor, fue lenta y silenciosa, aunque tenían como cinco o seis guardaespaldas detrás de ellos, se sentían como si fueran caminando solos en la calle, era un precio de ser famosos, o eso fue lo que la mente de Takumi inventó para hacerse sentir mejor así mismo.

Cuando llegaron, el mayor ordenó que se retiraran hasta recibir la orden de que volvieran por el menor, ya sea hasta el día siguiente, por que tendían algo muy importante que tratar, nadie objetó nada, y todos obedecieron.

Cuando entraron, Takumi dejó solo al pobre Ruito en la sala mientras iba por un CD de ellos dos, se acercó a él por detrás abrazándolo y asustandolo.

-Takumi-san

-Esto… es un CD que grabamos juntos, recuerdas?

-Nunca lo olvidaré…-dijo con voz soñadora, cosa que le dio la iniciativa a Takumi a continuar.

-También te quiero Ruito… sin embargo…

-El problema Takumi-san, que yo lo veo…

-Sé que lo que sientes, y sé por que lo dices… el problema es tu edad y la mía…

-Lo sé…

El menor bajó la mirada y se soltó del abrazo del otro para alejarse, pero el mayor le tomo de la muñeca, jalándolo hacía si, rodeándole con sus brazos.

-Más quien dice que no lo guardemos como un secreto… -la voz en casi un susurro de Takumi descolocó a Aoyagi al grado de sonrojarse pero sin poner resistencia alguna, momento que aprovechó el mayor para sellar sus labios.

-No digas nada de esto, no me veas como me ves a solas… tenemos que guardarlo en secreto, nadie… nadie debe saberlo… -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza-.

-Nadie…

-Por lo menos hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad… -dijo en tono burlón ganándose un puchero del menor.

-Takumi-san!...

-Sigues siendo un niño... mi niño.


End file.
